A Rare Day Off
by Misuto6927
Summary: ... and Lavi decides to waste his, and yours.  Lavi x Reader


Lavi, with a heart for an eye and his scream of: "STRIKE!"

And of course, his best friend, you. That's right. Not Yu. _You._

You twitched, in slight annoyance. It'd been for about 15 minutes, and you'd been hit on a million times. Lavi, on the other hand, was doing the hitting. You also did too, in a sense… well, literally.

But who could blame you?

You looked across to where Lavi was, with a gaggle of girls that you hoped weren't Akuma. They were giggling annoyingly.

You sighed, ordering a random cocktail that popped into your head.

"I can't believe this is how I spend my day off…" you muttered.

Lavi looked over to you. "(Y/N)! Would you like to join me~?"

You chucked your glass at him and slipped the bartender a 20 dollar bill as payment. "Why would I _want _to, you idiot?"

Two pretty hot men came up to you, smiles adorning their faces. "Well, you can always join us!"

You stared at them with a cute look on your face. Lavi waited for you to hit them… but to his shock, it never came.

You decided to have fun anyway. Besides, you didn't have anything against going to a club; it just wasn't how you'd seen yourself using your free day. "Sure~" you said, hopping off the stool with the men blushing.

Lavi glared at the men. What was (Y/N) thinking? What if – what if those men took advantage of you?

He thought for awhile. _'__But __I'm __sure... __she __can __take __care __of __herself.' _He thought. Though, that didn't take away the feeling of him wanting to kill those men.

The men weren't perverts, they'd just noticed you looking absolutely miserable. Turned out they were really nice people. Or seeme to be, anyway

You had fun joking around with them, about random things. Then, of course, you got bored.

You told them so.

"Well…" started the one you'd nicknamed Yama, "I suppose we can always have some fun~"

You stared. "Whaaa?"

He rolled his eyes. "No innuendo intended…" he brightened. "Though we can always play Strip Poker!"

The other dude nodded. "Since you are kinda scantily clad…mmmm…"

You got up in a huff. "Jerks." You looked up. It was already seven? You groaned and walked away.

You walked out, only to find Lavi with a pretty blonde girl.

He looked at you, apparently not noticing your murderous look. "(Y/N)~chan~ did you have fun-"

"Lavi, I hate you, so, so much." You said in a annoyed sigh as you ran past him and out the club.

He looked at you, his one visible eye wide in alarm. "What?"

"Eh, (Y/N)-chaaaaaaaan, look!"

You turned around, irritated. It hadn't been a very good day for you, and Lavi was pissing you off even more.

"What?" you said, rainbows and chirping birds flying around-

... No, you just growled that word at him with a demonically angry aura around you.

He stopped on the bridge, standing a distance away from you, as if he knew better than to getting into your punching distance.

You stared determinedly into the running water below.

"…I'm sorry for dragging you with me-"

You took three steps towards him, and whacked him, hard. "I forgive you, Lavi… it's just… well, you're horrible!" You blurted, accusatory. You'd only accepted to spend some time with him, and all he did was go around hitting on (COUGHstupid, flirt-back bitchesCOUGH) girls.

He blinked, the throbbing pain in his recently whacked arm didn't hurt his ablility to think. "…Horrible?"

"Yes, you flirt!" you said, pouting.

A sly grin crept up his face. "What, were you jealous?"

"Y-N-NO!" You huffed, turning away slightly confused. Was that a 'yes' that's almost slipped out?

Lavi stepped closer to you. A small smile was on his face as he said: "Looks like this pretty girl's in denial to me."

A blush spread over your face and Lavi couldn't help but think to himself that it was really cute.

"Sorry for making your day so horrible, (Y/N)." he said, still playful.

Then, of course, he leaned down and kissed you.

Your eyes widened when his soft lips met yours, blush darkening. He pulled away, quickly, a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks. He gulped.

Without thinking, you reached back for him, pulling him back down to meet your lips again. It surprised both of you, but Lavi smirked, his lips never leaving yours, and kissed back.

Your eyes closed, relaxing into the kiss with your slim fingers winding through his red locks, when Lavi suddenly pulled away again.

"Hey, hey, that means we're together, right?" Lavi asked, a ghost of his usual playful grin on his face.

You blinked and then giggled. "Yes, idiot~" you said, kissing his cheek.

He grinned and gave you a chaste kiss. "How harsh, (Y/N). I love you too." _As __much __as __a __future __Bookman __can._

**Sophie****'****s ****corner!**

**Wrote ****this ****a ****year ****ago with a friend~ I should and will, clean this up~ ^^**

**Lavi:****You ****had ****to ****make ****me ****so ****depressing, ****at ****the ****very ****end? ****T****_****T**

**Me:**** … ****Yeah. But that wasn't me. :P**

**Lavi:**** … ****T****_****T**

**Me: ****-flails- ****I****'****m ****sorry! ****Lavi****'****s ****just ****such ****a ****complex ****charrie~ ****And ****a ****fun ****one~****And ****maybe ****I ****made ****him ****OOC**

**Lavi:****Well~ ****:D ****Please ****review, ****readers!**

**Me:**** … ****What ****happened ****to ****your ****T****_****T ****face?**** –****thinks- ****Oh. ****Crocodile ****tears****… ****WELL~ ****Review, ****and ****you ****getz ****a ****glomp ****from ****LAVI! ****And ****also, ****cookies. :****)**


End file.
